Violence Unending
by Karlo Marx
Summary: The chilling story of the conflict between a young mutant and a corrupted secret soldier inisde of an undergound mutant prison. Warning: contains some bad stuff. Read to find out what they are. . . please.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a sequel to Nightmare only in the fact that it happened after it with the same original character. But it has almost no correspondence to the original Nightmare. If you did read it, which is unlikely, read this like it ended at chapter eleven. It wasn't good after that chapter anyway.**

Violence Unending Chapter One: Abrupt End

Doors swung open reveling two female mutants huddled together, both the deepest black all through their entire bodies. Under their black clothes they donned a coat of black fur, and on their heads, long pointed black ears. They were in hiding; they had been in hiding for a long time.

The room suddenly filled with black light and black smoke as the older mutant tried to defend herself and her child. The younger teen aged one did not feel the fear inducing effects of the gas, for she drank from the blackness at birth taking her fear of it away and eventually allowing her to create it her self.

The blackness quickly dissipated to the sound of gunfire. The younger one, Audrey waited for pain, and felt none. The bullets had spared her. She looked to her mother, who had her hand on her neck. Black ooze poured from behind the black hand.

Audrey had no chance to cradle her mother in her arms, and heard long and drawn out last words like in the movies. There were merely a few gurgles and the sound of her breathing ceased. With that, the last X-man still living in the United States was dead. Her name was Sarah Proctor a.k.a. Nightmare.

A life without her mother flashed before the eyes of Nightmare's successor. This event would be a scar in her life. This is what she would have to tell people when her mother came into conversation. People are not supposed to die that way. They are supposed to live as long as possible, love as much as possible, and pass along their wisdoms of life. It seemed Audrey's mother was on the path to a full life, but it ended within minutes. The surviving mutant thought of a quote from Macbeth about life, "a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."

A need to cry almost surfaced, but it died with realization that Audrey was not alone. The paramilitary mercenaries who killed her mother were looking over her. At that point Audrey would not dare shine her black light. But to be sure a device was strapped onto her ankle. Pain shot up her leg as points attached the device to her flesh, inhibiting any use of the mutant X gene. They lead her to the back of a van, which was pure white and well lit. She did not resist and they gave her no trouble. They too had mothers and both have or would have negative feelings associated with her death. Audrey had no choice but to sit powerless and alone contemplating her journey to that point.


	2. Flashback Part I

Violence Unending Chapter Two: Flashback Part I

From a young age Audrey noticed something different about her self. She was pale of skin, and her body was bald. The hair she did have was on her head, and was brown. Her eyes were a circle within a circle within a circle. She had no tail whatsoever, and her ears were short and round. She was in stark contrast to the first person she ever met, of course being her mother who was a heavily deformed pure black mutant. Others that she knew from early childhood also reinforced her sense of being different. Though not all of the mutants who Audrey grew up around were as bizarre in appearance as her mother. In fact most appeared human. But her mother's importance out weighed the others numbers, so it became easy to assume that monsters such as Beast or Nightcrawler were the norm and those like her self were abnormalities.

As her only parent, Sarah was the first and most important moral figure for Audrey. This made conventional symbolism regarding good and evil confusing. To the impressionable mind Sarah was not the color black; the color black was Sarah. Yet villains wore black, and black magic was evil. Either the pictures that move were wrong or Audrey had an evil mother. Though the machine entertained, the black creature loved.

At school Audrey realized that it was her mother who was different. It was the first time she had been alone with only humans. At first the ones at the human school thought that the young Proctor girl was depressed or disturbed. Black was her favorite color, and the color she would draw her mother with. She would make outrageous claims that her mother was a rabbit or a cat. Suspicions arose regarding the enigmatic parent. Her daughter associated her with black, and she was covered up with fantasies. Secrets within the family were apparent.

Audrey remembers the brief meeting between her mother and one of her first teachers. It was after school. Audrey waited with her teacher for her mother to arrive. The teacher had never seen Mrs. Proctor before. To remain inconspicuous Audrey took the yellow school bus home. She and her mother lived in a small house, near but not too near the Xavier institution. Sarah taught mostly younger mutants at the school. She was only an honorary X-man. She hated fighting; she once started an incident with her abilities in high school, and police shot two fingers off her left hand. Sarah knew violent conflict would only end in violent resolution.

Sarah timidly opened the door to the classroom. "I'm Audrey's mother," she said immediately so that the teacher would not scream. The teacher was dumb founded. She only stared at the talking shadow that introduced it self as a person. Sarah looked back. The teacher looked more outlandish than she did. She was stout, sun tanned, and blonde with widely spaced, obviously bleached teeth. Her hair had been styled and dyed so many times that it no longer resembled something that would come out of a human head, and her nails were made out of thick colorful plastic. The teacher was aging and apparently did not want to, for she was splattered in make-up. Her grey roots gave her age away. Sarah may have been a monster but she was a natural monster, unlike the poor attempt at beauty that stood in front of her.

"You're Mrs. Proctor?"

"Yes." Sarah did not correct her title. She was on thin enough ice as it was.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Like what?"

"Well, why Audrey likes black, and why she says her mum's a bunny."

"She used to say I was a kitty. I think I look more like a bunny than a kitty." Sarah let out a nervous laugh, encouraging the teacher to do the same. Audrey giggled a little, but the repulsive blond did not.


	3. Flashback Part II

Violence Unending Chapter Three: Flashback Part II

Audrey hated to remember her mother from that day in human grade school. Unknown to her at the time, her mutant mother had been humiliated. Her daughter's teacher had made it certain that she knew how wrong it was for such a freak to create more freaks. Sarah had stepped out of line. She was abnormal and she was trying to lead a normal life. She did not do what was expected of her and there fore she was to be punished for making for making normal people uncomfortable. That night Audrey saw her mother crying. She never mentioned it to anyone.

Up to that point Sarah appeared omnipotent to the small child, but on that day she seemed so weak. The way her teacher talked down to her made Audrey notice how small and young her mother was; she was only in early twenties at the time. Audrey's teacher didn't treat her different after that. But she did wonder if the child of a mutant would be physiologically damaged by her confusion with the color black. She never considered that everyone else except Audrey was confused by the scars of imperialism in the media.

Audrey's mother was always a quite person, but she was confident and content around the mutants at the Xavier institute. In public though, she would always hunch and cower. Sarah never had good experiences with humans.

When Audrey was older she asked her mother what happened to her hand. That was one of the questions, which made Sarah freeze and silence. Audrey tried to avoid these, but that day she failed in doing so. After the long pause Sarah let out a long sigh and sat down on the sofa of her cottage given to her by the professor as her mind put the events regarding her mutilated hand in order. "Well," she started, "I was young, and I was still with the humans, and they didn't like me, and…"

"They hurt you because of that," Audrey interjected.

"No, no, I'm not done yet. You see, I was scared, and confused, so I scared them, with the gas. The police came and shot me in the hand." Sarah noticed that Audrey looked saddened by what she heard. This made Sarah feel guilty, there were so many upsetting things about being a mutant she wondered how she would tell her child all of them.


	4. Flashback Part III

Violence Unending Chapter Four: Flashback Part III

Sarah's sudden death left many questions unanswered for Audrey. Her coyness around her mother's past had left her with a broken family history; her mother was her only known biological relative. The most immediate gap in the Proctor family was a father. At first Audrey assumed fathers were like a coat of fur, some people had one while others did not. When that assumption was proved untrue, Audrey worked up the courage to ask. Instead of a long, and painfully stated explanation, she received after a long pause, "When you're older. I'll tell you when you're older." That seemed a mercy at the time. Audrey did not want to see her mother cry again.

Time past, and when you're older came closer. During that time Audrey began to mutate. She had an advantage that her mother lacked. Audrey was able to know the pathology of her mutation, first discoloration, then the growing of fur, then the altered and demonic features. Audrey has some differences from her mother. For one Sarah's tail was short like a deer's, Audrey's was much longer; it went to the floor. It was thinner but the fur broadened it making it cover a large portion of the back of her legs. Sarah's ears pointed straight upwards, Audrey's pointed more toward the back. Her mother taught her how to harness the black gas, which dyed every cell of their bodies. She did so that the first manifestation of her daughter's hallucination inducing smoke would not cause a scene. Audrey's use of the gas was fare more concentrated than her mother's, which would spew in many directions at once. Audrey had the ability to shoot beams and bolts with increased precision from the first Nightmare. She never used them against people, Sarah made sure her child knew the value of a non-violent nature.

Even before Audrey's mutation was present she entered Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. There she made friends with the next generation of mutants, and was taught by the previous one. At normal school tales of Audrey's freakish parent scared off most students. Audrey would only occasionally have ill thoughts against her mother for this, but she would always feel guilty for even thinking against the kind fury woman.

But they could not stay with the other mutants forever. Political issues destroyed the almost normal lives of those who lived at the school. It's strange really, political issues affecting the lives of an entire group of Americans. In America no matter what the political climate is the people will still be fat, and the television will stay on. It is not like in other countries where a shift in power could spell the deaths of all who supported the last regime. But strangely enough when power shifted away from the government serving the people and toward the people serving the government, Xavier's school for mutants was collateral damage. The finding of a mutant sleeper cell was exactly what the powers that be needed to prove its outrageous claims. So it was attacked again and this time without tranquilizer darts.

Those who survived at the school were able to organize a quick transportation from the school to Canada. Sarah and Audrey had to be left behind without knowledge of their friends' fates. They were found hiding a week later, one was killed one was captured. It had to be done they knew that the attack wasn't necessary, and they could have told the liberal media about their persecution.

Audrey realized in the white back of the white van that when you're older had come, but then she may never know where she came from. She wondered if information about her father would have been her mother's last words if the bullet that killed her did not destroy her larynx first.


	5. White Cell

Violence Unending Chapter Five: White Cell

Audrey was cold in the back of the van. She sat on cool white plastic, and even though the place was well lit, the white lights failed to give off any heat at all. The entire inside was painted pure white, clean and emotionless. The only thing that was not white was the mutant still wearing the clothes that she escaped in. They were dyed black just by being worn by her.

Audrey hoped that the mutants at the school were all right. She had no knowledge to what had happened to them. There was merely the noise of landing helicopters, then gunfire. Her and her mother did not stay long. They drove away fast and as far as possible from the wreckage that was no longer a safe place for mutants. The two stragglers had to be caught. They could not have run forever. They could only bring limited food and it was not easy to walk into a store and buy more. What bothered Audrey the most was that she knew most of those mutants personally and she had no way of knowing whether they were alive or dead. _Maybe somebody at the place they are taking me was from the school and will know,_ she thought. _But where are they taking me? _The idea of being taken to the middle of nowhere to be shot crossed her mind. Then something more personal then the fate of her teachers and classmates worried her. Would she be all right? Audrey thought that it was most likely that she was being taken to a holding facility for dangerous mutants, but she could not rule out an abrupt execution or sadistic experimentation.

An odd feeling came over the dark furred mutant, and she lost consciousness. High-pressured water woke her. She was sitting on cold white tile, wearing nothing. Audrey tried to view her surroundings, but someone took her glasses. Her first thought was how long it would take for her to dry her fur. Bathing had always taken her longer than it should due to her excess hair. Suddenly panic reached her as she became aware that there was a person washing her. This room was also all white and the person washing her was dressed in white as well, but there was a flesh colored oval that could have been nothing but a face buried inside of the white blur. She could only hope what she assumed was a guard was female. Audrey's thick coat of fur offered much cover, but the feeling of vulnerability that made her nervous.

Audrey did not know when she was knocked out again, but without any transition she awoke in a cell. Not surprisingly, it too was painted white. There was a cot and a toilet. One wall to Audrey's cell was thick Plexiglas. They probably knew that a cell holding Audrey would have to be air tight in case her mutant gene suppressor failed. She could not see what was outside of it; they did not give her glasses back. They gave her clothes though, a pure white jump suit. This garment would not turn black because of the device attached to her ankle.

Sleep did not come that night. Audrey was just to scared. Her new cold sterile environment was too far from the warmth of her dead mother. The only thing she could do that night was cry for the Xavier's institution, for her mother, and for her self.


	6. A Patriot

Violence Unending Chapter Six: A Patriot

A boy sat on his sofa. But only his body sat on the sofa, his consciousness was with the soldier fighting for his country in cyber space. He was the best at what he did. He always was, whether it was work or play he was always the best. The boy was a tall strapping young man. He was a good boy too, never caused any trouble, and always did well in school.

The boy was a real Patriot too. He truly loved his country, and he truly hated not only those who did not, but any who had any hesitation to flaunt their patriotism. He had a reason to be as well, his father was an American soldier, kind of. He belonged to the armed forces of some paramilitary organization. He wasn't around to see his strong and smart son. He died in action. "Domestic terrorists" was all that his family was told. So the values of heroism and valor had to be taught to the boy by his favorite films. He loved any movie in which a character had to spill gallons of evil blood for the cause good. Who ever killed the most mindless thugs was worshipped by the boy, and some day he hoped to join his heroes killing those who deserve to die for that is what a true American hero does.

But for the time the boy could only avenge his father, as he was sure that he would do someday, in the world of his Playstation. This was a world where war was easy. Everything was the good ol' U.S.A. versus the terrorist menace, and the terrorist menace was always defeated in the end. That day the good boy defeated evil from the comfort of his living room. Then he yelled into his white plastic head set, "die you fucking Ay-rabs!" The boy's face cracked into a smile, and his name was Goodwin.

Goodwin sat on his bed in his dormitory at his job. The boy had become a man, and in attempt to join his heroes he had joined the same paramilitary unit that his father had fought and died in. They had him guarding dangerous mutants. Well he wasn't pacing around in front of cells. He was in charge of men who had men under them. This job had required utmost secrecy, so he had spent a lonely life so far. He moved around the country, sleeping where he worked with the rest of his unit. The prison he worked at was located in the middle of know where, somewhere in Kentucky. Goodwin wished there was a bar or something near his work site. Anything that could take him from the same people and walls was something that he would kill for. Which would not be such a big deal; he had become used to killing. The thought of desertion had occurred to him. It would be so easy; his unit didn't legally exist. If he left one day no one would be able to do anything about it. The life he had chosen was a pathetic and miserable one. Once passion for his country kept him going, but that had long faded. It was replaced by monomania; the single thought that one day he would meet the mutant who killed his father and he would slay him. Then and only then could he fulfill the noble duty of his existence, and go on to live as a normal person.


	7. Must Have Done Someting

Violence Unending Chapter Seven: Must Have Done Something

Audrey's tail itched. The clothing she was given had no hole for a fifth limb. They probably should, seeing that there was in no way the only one there who had a tail. She had been there for a couple days, and she still did not know exactly what there was. A white blur stopped at the front of her cell. Audrey was still not used to the schedule for her knew location. When a small hatch in the Plexiglas wall opened to allow for food, Audrey said, "Wait."

"What?" the blur replied in a feminine voice.

"Is this jail?"

"Yeah. MP7, mutant prison seven."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"You're in jail, you had to have done something." If only justice worked that way.

Goodwin looked in the mirror. He had lost every thing he had. Years of hiding from civilians had turned his sun-tanned skin pale. The vanity in his youth added up to suspicious blotches, that the prison doctor constantly sliced off of him. His blond hair had turned brown, then grey. The slender body of a young person's metabolism had worn off. Both of his parents were heavy. For the longest time he believed that he just had more self control than his parents, but unfortunately he was wrong.

Once morals dictated Goodwin's actions, but now the only reasons for his actions were to drown out his own degradation. He had started smoking. He promised himself when he was in the seventh grade and taking health class that he would never smoke. He drank heavily as well and accepted bribes from prisoners to pay for bribes for prescription medicine from the prison doctor. He hated the slob of a murderer that he had become. At least he was no longer paying for sex with prisoners with cigarettes. Maybe this time he could stop for good.

There was some progress on his revenge front though. It seemed such a silly thing, his revenge. But he could not let it drop, without it he was nothing. There was a new prisoner. One who was from Xavier's, the mutant training facility where his father was killed.


	8. Goodwin's Confrontation

Violence Unending Chapter Eight: Goodwin's Confrontation

A man stood at a podium, elevated above all the others in the room. Though he appeared the highest, he was only standing on the highest ground. He was truly a pathetic human being. His suit did not fit right, his facial features looked crooked. The look in his eyes was that of the mentally impaired. It was the appearance that something important was missing. The man began to speak, "We are in the beginning stages of a war of ideals, between those who love freedom of humanity, and those who wish to destroy it." He knew what he was calling for.

Goodwin looked into the cell of his enemy. All he saw was darkness. It wasn't that he wanted to be secretive; he wanted to frighten the mutant when he confronted her. He unlocked the cell. A patch of darkness was pulsating, his target.

Audrey abruptly woke to cold hands on her warm furry throat. The only noise she could make was a small squeal. "You are the one from Xavier's," a voice growled from the darkness. Her first thought was that she had to be dreaming. Her second one was that if she was dreaming she would not know it. "Do you know who the Wolverine is?"

" . . . yes"

"Do you remember the night that we came for the Cerebro machine?"

" . . . no" Audrey had heard of that night. She was only an infant at the time. Her mother told her how scared she was, and how she had to escape with some of her daughter's future teachers. Audrey met some of the first humans she ever saw at her uncle Bob's parents' house.

"American solders entered the house with tranquilizer guns. Not one mutant was harmed. But the Wolverine did not care; he was willing to kill. So he cut down unarmed men. They found three evenly spaced stab wounds in my father's back. I am going to kill the Wolverine. I will have my revenge."

"Y-you're a fool," Audrey started. She did not know why she spoke. Logically she should have let him keep talking and hope he leaves. But her words were answering to a higher power than logic. "The Wolverine cannot die. You will chase him until he ends your life with a flick of his wrist. You will just be another dumb henchman he kills."

Goodwin paused unsure of what to say, "You know, I've killed every mutant who has ever crossed me."

"How many of them were fathers now with vengeful sons?" Audrey felt the cold hands tighten around her neck.

There was nothing Goodwin could say. He had a horrible joke of a life, and he had given the same one to countless people. He wanted to kill the girl to silence out the painful truth that flowed from her. He could not, something deep within him wanted to hear what she was saying.

The black mass of fur continued, "You have become a tool for this war. You kill so that others will kill. This war has taken on a life of its own." The grip of the sad man relaxed.

"I had to. They killed my father. It would be wrong to just let the killer go unpunished."

"Humans killed my mother, and all I want is to go back home. You chose to be such a monster."

Goodwin released his captive and backed out of the cell.

**Note: I'm sorry I can't make my chapters longer. I just write too slowly.**


	9. Consequenses Part I

Violence Unending Chapter Nine: Consequences Part I

_What have I done? What have I done to my self?_ Audrey thought. She could not sleep. After her moment of wisdom, she only felt regret. She hoped that the guard or what ever he was would ignore her. There was nothing she could do to take back what she said. All she could do is wait. If she was lucky she was waiting for nothing. But intuition told Audrey that she had hurt the angry man. She made him feel weak, and she knew that he could go to great lengths to make himself feel strong once again. _Maybe he doesn't care, or he could lose his job if he hurts me_, Audrey tried to assure her self, but the fear was still there. Optimism and pessimism battled inside of her for the rest of the night.

Audrey had told the truth, and she endangered her life in doing so. Audrey's lot was that of any who dared do what she did. For to destroy lies is to endanger those who benefit most from them. The beneficiaries of lies are always the most powerful of people, and they are capable of great evil to preserve their place in history.

_She's right. She's right. I am a monster. _Goodwin could not sleep either. He did not know if he should apologize and repent or kill the freak and get on with his life. To solve his conundrum he consulted his closest friend. Goodwin walked to his refrigerator and pulled out the first thing he identified as alcoholic. He did not bother to get a glass. After a few swallows he did something he almost forgot he could do; he began to cry. The last time he cried, he was five and his mother told him, "marshmallows are for campfires, not breakfast." He was a firm believer that only girls cry. But he could not help it. He cried for him self, he cried for the mutants he killed, he cried for the comrades who had been killed by mutants. Goodwin continued to drink and cry. Eventually he sucked on the empty bottle, asking it politely for more.

A superior found Goodwin lying on the floor the next morning, "Goodwin, you okay?"

"No."

"You sick?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"Prisoner said something."

"So?"

"I don't know." Goodwin paused. "Am I a monster?"

"Of course not. You protect people from monsters. If a few have to die in the process, then it's not your fault. Why, that mutant probably messed with your head so that you endanger this operation. I think you need to punish that prisoner. Just do it'll make you feel better."

"Okay," As the word passed out from his throat, it burned his parched mouth.


	10. Consequenses Part II

Violence Unending Chapter Ten: Consequences Part II

Audrey knew something was wrong when the guard who distributed breakfast completely passed by her cell. It seemed obvious to her; she no longer requires food where she is going. The thought of dying inside of Mutant Prison Seven had never occurred to Audrey before. Now it seemed inevitable. Though she had nothing to live for in the bland white plastic cell, she was terrified of what awaited her. The intense fear began to manifest itself in quiet crying. She did not want to die, though she had almost no reasons to live, she had even less reasons to die. There was no way Audrey could accept the end.

A blur clad in white that Audrey recognized as a guard opened her cell and escorted her out. A pain rushed from her heart to the rest of her body. It was not any physical ailment, but that of psychological pain spreading into different realms of feeling. She could feel it the worst in her legs. The imaginary pain screamed for them to stop, but the human dragged her along. When they exited the cellblock Audrey was given to another white blur. She hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. "All right smart mouth, I'll show you a monster." It was. He brought her to a new set of cells. As they walked the human, seemed to stumble slightly. The new cells were much more private and larger than Audrey's. The man knocked on the door to one. Audrey was confused. Another blur answered. This one was also wearing white. The guard who escorted her began to speak, "I have come to congradualate you on cooperating with our conditioning. I brought this as reward." Audrey realized that he was indicating her, and the imaginary pain almost overcame her. She felt a jerk away from the guard, and she was caught by hands clawed like her own.

Goodwin waited outside in the hallway. Suddenly he felt compelled to slump on the floor. He reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. There were none. He smoked them all before he began his gruesome task. He searched further for the booze he stashed away. He drank all of that as well. He was alone. At that point Goodwin went to rescue the black furred mutant. He stopped himself. If he did she would be right.

Not surprisingly desperate screaming sounded from the room behind Goodwin. As the sound waves passed through his body he too felt the pain start at his heart and spread to the rest of his body. He wanted to yell something angry but he clamped shut his mouth. This only made him taste this imaginary pain. It tasted like radishes boiled in cheap coffee. The black mutant stopped for air, and Goodwin relaxed slightly, only to tense once more when the screams continued. He felt like the screams were knives going into his flesh. He wanted nothing more than to make them stop, but he feared what it would mean if he did.

The intense sharp pain from his own subconscious grew to be too much for Goodwin. He let out a scream with the mutant and pulled open the door from which the screams came. "Don't you hear her screaming, you monster," he yelled at himself. The semi brainwashed mutant immediately left the squirming ball of black fur alone. Goodwin plucked the mutant up and headed for the sickbay.


End file.
